


Underneath The Whomping Willow

by adrianaadrianaadriana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Werewolf!Cedric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianaadrianaadriana/pseuds/adrianaadrianaadriana
Summary: Sage Diggory, twin sister of Cedric Diggory, is a prodigal potions student and one of Hogwarts's greatest troublemakers. During her time at Hogwarts she falls for a certain red-haired boy. When Cedric is bitten by Fenrir Greyback during the summer of 1993, Sage's life takes a dramatic turn. Her story becomes one of love loss, and revenge.EDIT: After further planning, I realized starting from first year would make for some really wonky pacing once things ick up later on so I've decided to start from later years and will be deleting this first chapter once I really solidify the beginning of this story. Thank you to everyone who's even checked this out at this point. Means a lot!
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)





	Underneath The Whomping Willow

“CEDRIC! CEDRIC! WAKE UP! WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE! WE’RE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN! HURRY!” Sage shouted from the hallway outside her twin’s door, trying desperately to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape her mouth at any moment now as she listened to the sound of her brother stumbling about in his bedroom and racing to his door, before swinging it open.

  
She couldn’t help it. She burst into laughter at the sight of him. Cedric was still in his striped pajama pants and his chestnut brown hair untidy as ever, however in addition to his sleep clothes, Cedric, in his scramble towards the door, had hastily thrown on a pair of trainers, as well as his brand new robes, purchased just a few days before from Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley. In one hand he held a handle to the trunk containing all of his school supplies, and in the other; his wand.

  
While Cedric’s face had initially conveyed a sense of panic upon opening the door, his expression softened into one of confusion and then spread into a grin as he realized what his sister had done. It was quite obvious now, as she stood giggling in front of him andshe too was still in her pajamas. The smell of breakfast being cooked down below wafted up the stairs and confirmed it all. They would not be late, in fact, it was quite early. Cedric dropped the handle to the trunk, letting it fall to the ground with a thud.

  
“You better run.” He stated, with a hint of a laugh in his own voice.

  
Sage did not need to be told twice. She raced down the stairs, still laughing as she took the steps two at a time, her long brown hair flowing behind her.

  
“You’re lucky I haven’t gotten a hang on that bat-bogey hex yet!” She heard Cedric shout from behind her. She reached the foot of the stairs and kept running, though she knew there was no need. Cedric wouldn’t actually harm her, and it wasn’t because he didn’t know the proper hexes or jinxes, but because it wasn’t in Cedric’s nature to cause harm. It was one of her favorite things about her brother. He was so kind like that, so gentle with others.

  
As the twins reached the kitchen, they gave up on the chase, so as to not to disrupt their mother who was seemingly cooking them a delightful breakfast for their last meal at home until Christmas, because today they were beginning their first year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

  
Growing up in a magical household, it came as no surprise when, two weeks earlier, a large brown owl had arrived at their home, bearing two letters, one for Sage and one for Cedric, accepting them into the same school in which their parents had received their magical education. The twins were ecstatic upon receiving their letters. They had been waiting for this for as long as they could remember.

  
Now, taking her seat at the dining table, Sage took it all in. Their cosy home in the hills of Ottery St. Catchpole was all she had ever known. She had never been away for more than a few days when the family went on holiday. She couldn’t fathom being away for nearly four months. Sage turned her head to look at her mother, who still hadn’t noticed her children’s arrival as she prepared their plates of breakfast.

  
Sage would miss her mother dearly. As far as she was concerned, there was no woman in the world, muggle or magical, as smart, caring, or beautiful as her mother. Sage’s mother, Anna Diggory, was an exceptional witch. As a highly skilled potioneer, she ran The Apothecary, left to her by her brother, Caradoc, who disappeared without a trace during the first wizarding war. Anna had told Sage about her Uncle Caradoc before, although Sage refrained from asking too many questions, as this often resulted in her mother crying and she hated to see her mother cry. Instead, Sage would ask her about potions, and as a result, Sage was incredibly talented at potion-making before she had ever set foot in Hogwarts. Oh how she would miss her mother’s potion lessons. Sage fought back the feeling of tears beginning to well up in her eyes, the same grey eyes as her mother and twin brother. She would be able to write to her mother anyway, using one of the school owls. She felt the surge of excitement in her stomach as thoughts of school consumed her again.

  
Their mother turned around now, nearly dropping the plates she held when she saw the twins already seated at the table.

  
“Merlin’s beard!” She gasped, “I didn’t even hear you two come down the stairs.” She set the plates down in front of them, stepping back, beaming at them.

“Oh! Look at you two! All grown up and on your way to Hogwarts. I can hardly believe it.” She paused, “Cedric? Darling? Is that...what you plan on wearing to the train station?”

  
“Sage tricked me.” Cedric answered, grinning as he stuffed his face with toast.

  
“I see.” She said, and with that Mrs. Diggory turned to give her daughter a frown.

  
Sage felt her ears burn red as she looked down at her plate, mumbling an apology, hoping her mother couldn’t see the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

  
Before she could take a bite of her own toast, a loud CRACK came from just outside the front door. A booming voice followed.

  
“Good morning to my beautiful family!” Amos Diggory declared as he poked his head out from behind the door, then entered, making his way to the table, where Mrs. Diggory was already setting down two more plates for herself and her husband.

  
“Dad!” The twins exclaimed in unison.

  
“I thought you had work today!” Sage said, still slightly taken aback by her father’s surprise entrance. Her father worked for the Ministry of Magic as Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

  
“Oh, I do. However, I wouldn’t miss seeing you two off for the world. Work can wait. Family can’t.” He stated firmly, beaming at the twins, just as his wife had done minutes ago.

  
Sage felt a twist in her stomach. She would miss her father too. She would miss all of this. Suddenly, every moment they spent together as a family felt so precious, so sacred. _You’ll be okay._ She reminded herself. _You'll still have Cedric._


End file.
